Nobody's Listening
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: [Sequel to Betrayal] New youkai appear in the Sengoku Jidai. Miroku, still on his quest, realizes they're after one thing, the Shikon no Tama. But... it's still in Kagome's time, right? *AUTHOR'S NOTE UP!*
1. Chapter One

**A/n-** Sugoi... I'm so glad all of you wanted a sequel! ^o^ I have been working on a story concept for the sequel, and I have **an idea** but I'm not sure if it'll end up like I want it to. Anyway, domo arigatou to all! ^_^ Also, if there are any gaps in posts, it's because of my color guard tryouts, and practices, and I still have stuff to make up when I was sick a few days ago. So, ja ne!

**Disclaimer-**"Inuyasha" belongs to Takahashi-sama. The concept of Betrayal is from **Kaori and Nikki**, but _this_ fic is Nikki's.

*~*~*

**Nobody's Listening**

  


**Chapter One**

_**I Belong To You**_

*~*~*

Sango sighed as the third suitor asked for her hand in marriage. Since she returned to the Sengoku Jidai, more and more men have been asking to marry her. But she wouldn't dare let them try to win her heart. For it was already won, she knew. Miroku had it, and yet he still didn't return to claim his prize.

It had been two years. Two years that she hadn't seen a trace of him. She even set Kirara out to find him, and even the neko youkai hadn't found him. Sango was starting to worry - something that only occurred to her during the Shikon no Kakerra quest.

"Sango-sama, if you could, would you accept my request to marry you?" The suitor asked. Sango rolled her eyes. She shook her head. "Why the hell not?!" She raised an eyebrow at the suitor, Kira, and laughed.

"You don't get it, do you? None of you do! I already belong to someone, so why don't you leave me the hell alone?!" Sango blew up. "Tell all the others not to come!" Kira got up, and ran out. Sango sighed, before cracking up. She still had that power to put fear into a man's heart. She was afraid she lost the ability.

"Miroku... when are you going to return?" She whispered, before walking out of the hut she resided in.

*~*~*

Somewhere around Edo*, a houshi sneezed. That houshi raised an eyebrow as he remembered the saying. '_Lovely Sango, are you thinking of me now?'_

Miroku had matured more, if it were possible, in the last 2 years. His usual hairstyle, a ponytail at the base of his neck, was replaced with something shorter (a/n- imagine Touya from Card Captor Sakura's mixed with Aoshi from Rurouni Kenshin, that's what the haircut looks like). He stopped his usual "I-sense-a-dark-power-over-your-house" scheme, taking on as an actual priest.

It scared him, even.

"Hey, aren't you a priest?" A man asked, running up to him. "You are! Onegai, we are having troubles with the youkai! Two youkai have been attacking us! We need your help!" Miroku raised one hand to silence the man.

"I will need some time alone in this village," Miroku began.

"Hai, of course!" The man said. Suddenly, a woman ran up to Miroku. "One minute, onegai, sir Monk!" He started to speak furiously to the woman in a foreign tongue. Miroku caught pieces of it.

"Este sacerdote galante nos ayudará en luchar al demonio del scorpion.(1)," The man said. The woman looked at Miroku, with a huge grin on her face.

"¡Gracias(2)!" She said, and kissed the houshi on both cheeks. Miroku looked at the man.

"Oh, she's from another land. That's her custom," The man explained. Miroku nodded. "Will you need anything else, sir Monk?"

"Iie, demo if you hear anything out of the ordinary, do not come in. Who knows if this youkai is peaceful or not," Miroku said. The man let Miroku in, and every inhabitant left. Miroku walked through the village, and, purposely moving his staff in every direction to gain attention from the youkai, listened for any movement he could.

*~*~*

"Demo, Kaede-sama, I don't want anyone else!" Sango denied. "Not even a swordsman who says he can protect me for life."

"Hai, I do not think he loves ye, either."

"None of them do. Tell me, what exactly do they see in me, Kaede-sama? Huh?" Sango asked, as she had a serving girl tie her obi.

"A strong woman who will bear strong sons," Kaede answered.

"Chauvinistic pigs," Sango muttered as she slipped on her shoes (a/n- I'm not really familiar with Japanese clothing...). Kaede chuckled as they went to see another suitor, a swordsman who came from Edo.

*~*~*

Miroku heard the youkai before he saw it. And Kami-sama, he wished he hadn't. It was the ugliest thing he ever saw. It was huge, about ten feet high. It looked a lot like a scorpion, except it had the head of a human. (a/n- like in the Scorpion King) Miroku steadied himself for battle, and waited for the youkai to notice him. It did.

"_Give... me... shikon..._" The scorpion-youkai said, or hissed.

"How can I give something, when I don't even have it!" Miroku yelled.

"_You lie... I feel it's power on you..._" It denied. Miroku's eyebrows furrowed together. It was impossible. The Shikon no Tama was in Inuyasha's time.

"Impossible."

If it was visibly able to smirk, Miroku was probably sure that the youkai did. "_Do not be so certain..._"

"Leave this village," Miroku said, getting back to business. "Or else I'll have to force you."

*~*~*

**A/n-** Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just haven't had enough sleep lately... and I still can't think of how to complete this chapter. ?_? If anyone has any ideas, could you please tell me? I'll give proper credit, of course.

  


(1) In Spanish, it translates to: "This gallant priest will aid us in fighting the scorpion demon."

  


(2) In Spanish, it translates to: "Thank you!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note-** Sorry about the cliffhanger ^_^. I couldn't think of how to word the chapter. Anyway, thank you to all of the reviewers!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

*~*~*

**Nobody's Listening**

  


**Chapter 2**

*~*~*

  


"_Die... pitiful human!"_ The scorpion-youkai said, raising its clawed tail to hit Miroku. Miroku put his staff in front of him to block the blow as the velocity of the attack sent him flying into a building's wall (ouch). Miroku was stunned for a minute, before he got back up and glared at the scorpion-youkai.

The scorpion-youkai felt the sharp pain that felt like a purified sword went through its body. He looked down to see the houshi's staff embedded in the youkai's fleshy chest. He roared in pain, before pulling it out.

"Heh. I knew you'd be able to do that," Miroku said. "But what you didn't know is that the very tip of my staff is covered in a special taiji-ya's poison." The scorpion-youkai looked down at Miroku, as his vision got blurry. "And I added more than she usually uses."

"_The Shikon no... Tama shall... be... mine..."_ The youkai said, before it collapsed. Miroku wiped the dirt from his robes.

"Well... that was unusually easy," Miroku said. "Wait, didn't they say two youkai?" He looked around, and walked around the village. It was slightly quiet, but he did see a few eyes peek out from the buildings. So some villagers didn't leave, did they?

  


*~*~*

  


Sango growled as she undressed from her kimono to put on her taiji-ya hunting suit. That last suitor was really annoying. It frankly reminded her of Jaken. She shivered at the thought as she pulled her hair into the high ponytail she usually sported.

"Sango? Where are ye going?" Kaede asked, as she walked in.

"Out," Sango answered, curtly, walking out of the hut. She, herself, didn't know where she was going, but Sango didn't care. She just wanted to be away from this village for awhile. Waiting for Miroku had made her slightly vulnerable. She was going to train some more.

  


*~*~*

  


"_That monk..."_ Miroku heard from around him. "_I've heard of him... isn't he the thief?_" Miroku sighed, and continued to walk.

"Excuse me, but I will not steal your belongings," Miroku announced. "I would just like to know where the second youkai is hiding in your village so I may cleanse the impure spirit looming over."

No answer. Well, he tried, that's all he could say. He turned in the opposite direction, before he felt a tug on his robes. He turned, and saw a small girl, about the size of Rin when he last saw her (ie - when he was at Sesshoumaru's fortress in Betrayal), except her eyes were a bright gray.

"Help us! Please!" She said. "Follow me to the youkai, sir Priest!" Miroku followed the little girl to a fountain. "He's in there!" Miroku, on the other hand, couldn't feel anything coming from the fountain.

"I..."

"It's in there, I swear!" The girl yelled. "Please! The youkai took my Mama!" Miroku walked up to the fountain.

"Come out," He said, "Or I shall force you out." Nothing. Miroku looked back at the girl, and said, "There's nothing in there!" Well, he almost said it, until he felt himself being pulled up. He turned, as well as he could, to see that he was in another scorpion-youkai's grasp. "Uh oh..."

He was thrown into another building, and, like the last time, he got out. '_Is that all they do?! THROW MEN INTO WALLS?!!'_ Miroku asked himself, as he got his staff ready to attack.

  


*~*~*

  


"Sango-sama!" She heard behind her. She turned to see Toramaru, a child from the village, run up to her.

"What is it, Toramaru?" Sango asked, putting Hiraikotsu down. "What's wrong?"  
"It's... Kaede-sama! She... fainted!" Toramaru said, as he tried to take in air. "She can't move!"

Sango followed the child through the forest until she ran into Kaede's hut. Sure enough, there was Kaede on the floor, unconscious. Sango knelt down, and, placing her forefingers by the miko's throat, she tried to find Kaede's heartbeat. She found it, but it was very shallow.

Sango continued to look around Kaede for some obvious reason why she fell, but she couldn't find any.

"Toramaru, get some of Kaede-sama's herbs, and bring them to me," Sango said. "Go, Now!"  
  


*~*~*

  


"_You... killed... my child..."_ The youkai said. It had a slight female accent to its voice. '_Oh no, it's the mother.'_ Miroku thought. Suddenly, he had a painful urge to have his Kaza Ana back on his hand.

"And I'll do the very same to you," Miroku answered, readying himself for an attack. **SLAM!** Right into another wall went our favorite monk.

"_Foolish monk. And to think you are the one that has the Shikon no Tama..."_ The youkai said. Miroku got up (a/n- all of those beatings Sango gave him protected his cranium from damage), and looked at the youkai.

"As I told your child. I do not have the Shikon no Tama!" Miroku yelled. "It's been purified!" The youkai stopped in its movements, which were to hit Miroku again.

"_You lie..._" The youkai told him, and, running up to him, raised her claws up to slice Miroku in half, when our monk used his staff to impale the youkai.

"A monk will never lie," Miroku said, twisting the staff, and then pulling it out, painfully. He watched as the youkai collapsed on the ground. "That was easy... too easy..."

  


What he didn't notice was two familiar emerald eyes watching him.

  


*~*~*

  


**A/n** Here's an Easter present for you readers! ^_^ Hope you enjoy, and sorry about the wait!


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's note-** Hm... you all have been wondering who's the pretty-green-eyes that popped up in the last chapter... Don't worry, it's a good person... sorta... and that person'll show up in this chapter. Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with tons of stuff.

*~*~*

**Chapter 3**

  


**Conservation**

*~*~*

  


"Mistress, we watched the monk and the taiji-ya as you asked," Two youkai said to the shrouded figure. The Mistress smiled lightly, before showing a cold facade to the two. "What should we do now?"

"Wait until we receive word from Sesshoumaru-sama. Until then, continue to watch them," The Mistress replied, and walked away from the room they were in. The youkai watched her go, and once she was gone from their sights, they started to talk to each other.

"Kagura-sama has become quite interested in two boring human lives, ne?"

"Hai, she must have something up her sleeves."

  


*~*~*

  


Miroku left the village, after trying to say good-bye to the little girl he helped, found himself a partner in his journey. The girl, Takara, was very brilliant, although Miroku did not want to endanger the girl.

"Miroku-sama, if I were to stay in that village, I'd be in more danger than with you!" Takara told him.

And so, meet Takara, Miroku's new partner.

  


Miroku led the little girl towards a forest that was seemingly familiar to him. He was getting a strange feeling that something was amiss in Kaede's village, and so he was going to investigate.

"Where are we going?" Takara asked, as they went deeper into the forest. "Are we going to that village you tell me about? With the taiji-ya you wanted to marry?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Because I feel that something's wrong there."

"Why?"

"I do not know, Takara," Miroku sighed. Usually, Takara was quiet, but when it had to do with Miroku's past... she would do that "Why" thing that kids always do.

"Why?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"No, why?" Miroku sighed.

"Just come on," He encouraged, and the girl hurried up.

  


*~*~*

  


"Kaede-sama, wake up! C'mon, you have to wake up!" Sango said, to the unconscious old woman on the floor. "Onegai, don't die! Please!" She placed a cool cloth against Kaede's forehead, as she Toramaru handed Sango Kaede's herbs.

"Here you go, Sango-san. I'm sorry about Kaede-sama," Toramaru said, as Sango sorted through the herbs.

"It's all right, Toramaru. Just... keep everyone safe, ne? Protect the village."

"Honto? I will, Sango-san! I'll do it," Toramaru said, and ran out of the hut. Sango had a small smile on her face as she shook her head.

"T-tried... to get... him out, ne?" She heard Kaede's weak voice. Sango looked at the old woman.

"Kaede! You're awake!"

"For not long," Kaede coughed. "I do not... think I will live for long."

"What? You will, Kaede-sama! I know you will!" Sango said. "Please don't give up."

"I've led a good life, Sango-sama. I've helped many people... helped Kagome find Inuyasha... helped you find Miroku... and my time here is up."

Sango felt tears spike her vision, and her chin quivered. Kaede noticed this.

"Don't be afraid for me... be proud of how long I lasted."

"I... don't want you to die," Sango whispered. Kaede smiled weakly.

"In some parts of me, I do not want to die either, but... I have to. Promise me something, Sango-sama."

"What? Anything."

"...Find that monk... and don't let him leave again..." Kaede said. "You two belong together."

"I.. I will. I'll find him as soon..."

"No. Leave now..."

"I don't want to leave you, you might die soon," Sango told her.

"I am dying, Sango. Go find him," Kaede instructed. She put a wry smile on her face, "Or I will haunt you if you don't." Sango smiled weakly as she hugged her mentor tightly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaede-sama," Sango whispered. "For everything."

"And thank you, Sango," Kaede said.

"For what?"

"For showing me how to believe in everything, including those that shouldn't be," Kaede whispered, before closing her eyes. Sango tested Kaede's pulse, and didn't feel any. She felt tears fall down her face, as she stood up.

"I will find him, Kaede."  
  


*~*~*

  


"Miroku-sama, why are you going so fast?! I can't... keep up!" Takara yelled, as she ran up to follow Miroku.

"Something bad happened. I can't wait. I have to find out what."

"WAIT FOR ME!!" Takara said, trying to keep up.

  


*~*~*

  


"Sesshoumaru-sama," A soft, feminine voice echoed through Sesshoumaru's fortress. "I have two of my servants observing the taiji-ya and the monk."

"Aa, Kagura," Sesshoumaru said to the wind youkai. "Rin has been wondering where you have been. She has been looking all over for you." His lips curved very slightly into the tiniest of smiles.

"Tell her I cannot meet her play date tomorrow," Kagura said. "I must meet up with two very old friends."

"You cannot possibly mean my brother."

"Iie. He hasn't returned to this time in a few months."

"Then, who?"

"Just a friend. If you do not trust my intentions, then follow. I do not mind, although she might," Kagura said.

  


"I may just do that."

  


*~*~*

  


**A/n-** I hope you all liked this chapter. It seems that I'm allowing Sango & Miroku to return quite earlier... oh, please don't yell at me because Kaede died! She was, what, fifty, sixty (?) in the series, and in Betrayal, it was four years later, and in this one, it's 2 more, so yeah, in the Feudal Era, she's quite old, and it's uncommon for a human to live that long in that time.

  


Sayonara!

  


Review, onegai?


End file.
